parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident.
Phillip J. Fry's death was a tragic accident. Lady Tremaine says this to Tommy Pickles. Steve Smith's death was a tragic accident. Miss Grudge says this to Bart Simpson. Matt Ishida's death was a tragic accident. Claudia Furshtein says this to Mowgli. Link, the hero of Hyrule's death was a tragic accident. Pristine Figg says this to Sonic the Hedgehog. wahrt's death wahs a trahgeec ahccident. Coco LaBouche says this to Ash Ketchum. Ray Kon's death was a tragic accident Ursula says this to Sherman Peabody Hiccup Haddock's death was a tragic accident Gotcha Grabmore says this to Hiro Hamada Wally Beatles' death was a tragic accident Madame Margaret says this to Nigel Uno Ash Ketchum's death was a tragic accident Claudia Furshtein says this to Richard Tyler Bart Simpson's death was a tragic accident. Chantel DuBois says this to Lincoln Loud when she doesn't really know how it happened. Sonic the Hedgehog's death was a tragic accident. Agatha Trunchbull says this to Arnold Shortman. Hiccup Haddock's death was a tragic accident. Gladys Sharp says this to Hiro Hamada. Miguel Rivera's death was a tragic accident. Cruella De Vill says this to Dash Parr. Luigi's death was a tragic accident. Madame Medusa says this to Billy Cranston/the Blue Ranger. Kevin Keller's death was a tragic accident. Muriel Finster says this to Archie Andrews. Alvin Seville's death was a tragic accident. Piella Bakewell says this to Hiccup Haddock Kit Cloudkicker's death was a tragic accident. Ms. Hannigan says this to Alvin Jr. Seville. Tommy Pickles' death was a tragic accident. Katrina Stoneheart says this to Alvin Seville. Jack Frost's death was a tragic accident. Sour Kangaroo says this to Sora Strife. Kristoff's death was a tragic accident. Mother Gothel says this to Naruto Uzamaki. Eric's death was a tragic accident. Jessie of Team Rocket says this to Link. Lincoln Loud's death was a tragic accident. The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) says this to Timmy Turner. Adam's death was a tragic accident. Dawn Bellwether says this to Wilbur Robinson. Simba's death was a tragic accident. Almira Gulch says this to Kit Cloudkicker. Mike Believe's death was a tragic accident. Sedusa/Ima Goodlady says this to Mac Vaughn. Cornelius's death was a tragic accident. Mama Robotnik says this to Mike Believe. Li-Shang's death was a tragic accident. Medusa says this to Miguel Rivera. Thunderdogg's death was a tragic accident. Madame Mim says this to Yakko Warner. Josh Baldwin's death was a tragic accident. Mrs. Toad says this to Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg. Basil's death was a tragic accident. Darla Dimple says this to Chicken Little. David Jones's death was a tragic accident. Francesca Terwilliger says this to Taran. Alex the Lion's death was a tragic accident. Ma Beagle says this to Simba right before he cuts her off. Eugene Fitzherbert's death was a tragic accident. Yzma says this to Doug Funnie right before he cuts her off. Jason Lee Scott's death was a tragic accident. Mrs. Stinson says this to Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger. Richard Grayson, also known as Robin's death, was a tragic accident. Agnes Skinner says this to Beast Boy right before he cuts her off. Doug Funnie's death was a tragic accident. Nastina says this to Danny Fenton. Mowgli's death was a tragic accident. Brutella says this to Yankee. Taran's death was a tragic accident. Drizelda says this to Cody Gunderson. Ron Stoppable's death was a tragic accident. Felicia Fussy says this to David Robertson. Danny Fenton's death was a tragic accident. Azula says this to Jake Long. Wilbur Robinson's death was a tragic accident. Melisha Tweedy says this to Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox. Ted Wiggins's death was a tragic accident. Ms. Cantwell says this to Gene, the hero of Emoji Town. Sora Strife's death was a tragic accident. Aunt Spiker says this to Greg Heffley. Phineas Flynn's death was a tragic accident. Morgana says this to Roxas Valkernoff. Stanley the Silver Tank Engine's death was a tragic accident. Madge says this to Thomas while not believing Diesel 10 had returned. Po the Panda's death was a tragic accident. Divatox says this to Alex the Lion while not believing Makunga had returned. Mason Smith's death was a tragic accident. Claudia Vorstein says this to Russell Glover while not believing King Mandrake had returned. Female Version Nina Lopez's death was a tragic accident. Governor Ratcliffe says this to June Baily while not believing Agatha Trunchbull had returned. Susie Carmichael's death was a tragic accident. Dr. Eggman says this to Nina Lopez while not believing Rita Repulsa had returned. Dody Bishop's death was a tragic accident. Mr. Burns says this to Lisa Simpson while not believing Francesca Terwilliger had returned. Kimi Finster's death was a tragic accident. Frollo says this to Ronnie Anne Santiago while not believing Yzma had returned. Ronnie Anne Santiago's death was a tragic accident. Big Dark Pete says this to Susie Carmichael while not believing Necroli had returned. Amy Rose's death was a tragic accident. Harry Wormwood says this to Blaze the Cat while not believing Maleficient had returned. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Harry Potter Movie Scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes Category:Harry Potter scenes Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Scenes